¿Y como es el?
by Cindy M.Cullen
Summary: es un One-Shoot inspirado en el cover de la canción ¿ y Como es el? interpretado por Marc Anthony.


¿ y Como es el?

By: Cindy.

Edward Pov

Supe que algo andaba mal, cuando vi las maletas de bella a la entrada de la puerta, aquí pasaba algo y yo iba a resolverlo, rápidamente baje de mi volvo plateado y camine hasta mi casa, abrí la puerta y había mas maletas, derepente entre gritando el nombre de Bella por que se que significaba esto, ella me iba a dejar, y yo no podía soportarlo, Bella y Yo nos habíamos casado hace 6 años, nos conocíamos desde pequeños, ella fue mi primer y único amor, pero últimamente nuestro matrimonio estaba mal, peleábamos por cualquier cosa, nos gritábamos, no nos soportábamos y esto paso desde que perdimos a nuestra primera y única hija Renesme, mi hermosa niña nació muerta, y Bella no supo soportarlo, además, nos hemos distanciado mucho, Bella es escritora y yo soy medico, estamos dolido los dos y esto nos duele, Bella después de la muerte de Nessie, no quiso tener mas hijos, por que dice que ella no puede ser madre, derepente llegue a la sala de estar, y Bella estaba sentada en el sillón negro de cuero llorando. Cuando le pregunte que pasa, me rehúya la mirada o se mordía el labio, y otra lagrima caía por su mejilla,

¿Que pasa? Bella ¿Qué significan esas maletas en la entrada de la casa? Pregunte desesperado, por que ella no me podía dejar, no PODIA DEJARME.

Edward, yo, nuestro matrimonio no da para mas, estamos mal, mutuamente, además para mi es muy difícil, después de la muerte de Renesme, no me siento bien, y conocí a otro hombre.- dijo hipando y llorando mas fuerte, derepente sentí como algo se quebraba dentro de mi y supe que era mi corazón que se hacia añicos, mis ojos se pusieron acuosos, pero no podía detener mas a Bella, ella debía ser feliz se lo debía.

Bien, se feliz Bella, no te detendré a mi lado, espero que el te de muchas cosas de las que yo no te pude dar.- no reconocía mi voz, era como si estuviera muerto por dentro, pero era verdad

Lo siento Edward, yo trate de luchar contra este sentimiento pero es mas fuerte que yo, no te engañe nunca, de verdad, pero quiero el Divorcio, sabes que lo nuestro no da para mas, tu lo sabes.- dijo a llanto suelto.

Te lo daré Bella, quiero tu felicidad aunque no sea conmigo, se feliz.- mi voz sonaba rara, derepente sentí como las lagrimas caían y caían por mis ojos, sentí unos brazos delgados rodearme el cuello, pero yo no quería esto, yo la quería a ella, aquí, conmigo, yo la amo por la mierda y ella, ella ama a otro hombre me dejara por otro hombre, derepente sentí como hipaba y mas y mas lagrimas salían de mis ojos, quite sus brazos de mi cuello y rápidamente le dije.- Bien pues si no tienes que hacer mas esta es tu casa, puedes irte cuando quieres.- sin decir nada mas, subí corriendo las escaleras, perdiéndome en los pasillos, de esta casa donde tiene tantos recuerdos de nuestro amor, no fui a la habitación principal, ni al cuarto de Nessie, estos tenían muchos recuerdos de un sueño mágico, me senté en un sillón, a ver como la lluvia caía, mientras sentí como la puerta principal, era cerrada, y una figura caminaba hasta el auto, la vi alejarse, irse de mi vida, me sentía como la peor mierda que puede haber, recuerdo cuando todo comenzó.

Flshback

Salí a andar en bici, a pesar de que aquí en fork llueva mucho, a mi me gustaba el frío, a lo lejos vi una figura, parece que se callo, llegue rápidamente hacia la figura y me di cuenta de que era una niña, una muy hermosa niña, me dijo que se llamaba bella, tenia el pelo castaño, unos grandes ojos cafés que parecían chocolates y en sus dientes faltaba un diente, se veía tan tierna, la ayude a pararse y de ahí comenzó una hermosa amistad.

Fin flasback

De ahí empezó todo, fuimos amigos mucho tiempo, hasta que me di cuenta que esa amistad se transformo en amor, tuvimos una relación de hace muchos tiempo, me duele mucho perder a Bella de esa manera, ya que ella no solo fue mi esposa, fue mi amiga, mi amante, mi compañera, fue mi todo, esta casa tiene tantos recuerdos, esa habitación, donde tantas veces la hice mía, la habitación de Renesme, esa habitación donde, pasamos horas decorándola, la cocina, todo, esta casa, todavía tenia su olor, las frazadas, todo, duele el pecho duele como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón pero lo cierto es que si me lo habían arrancado, sin anestesia.

Paso las semanas, y yo solo era el cascaron de lo que solía envolver, un buen corazón, trabajaba, comía, dormía, pero era como un Zombie, no tenia vida, hacia solo las cosas por deber, me dolia todo el cuerpo el alma, tenia grandes ojeras debajo de mis ojos, estaba palido, demacrado y muy delgado, estaba en la cocina preparando una comida cualquiera cuando en la radio empezo a sonar la cancion ¿y como es el? De Marc anthony

Mirándote a los ojos juraría  
que tienes algo nuevo que contarme  
Empieza ya mujer no tengas miedo  
quizá para mañana sea tarde  
quizá para mañana sea tarde

Y como es él... en que lugar se enamoró de ti...  
De donde es... a qué dedica el tiempo libre...  
Pregúntale porque ha robado un trozo de mi vida  
Es un ladrón... que me ha robado todo

Y como es él... en que lugar se enamoró de ti...  
De donde es... a qué dedica el tiempo libre...  
y Pregúntale porque ha robado un trozo de mi vida  
Es un ladrón... que me ha robado todo

Arréglate mujer que se te hace tarde  
Y llévate el paraguas por si llueve  
Él estará esperando para amarte  
Y yo estaré celoso de perderte  
Y abrígate te sienta bien ese vestido gris  
Sonríete que no sospeche que has llorado

y déjame que valla preparando mi equipaje

Perdóname si te hago otra pregunta

Y como es él... en que lugar se enamoró de ti...  
De donde es... a qué dedica el tiempo libre...  
Pregúntale porque ha robado un trozo de mi vida  
Es un ladrón... que me ha robado todo

Esta canción a mi situación le venia como anillo al dedo, Bella antes de marcharse, traía puesto un vestido gris, por que mi vida era así, me puse a llorar descontroladamente, y el hueco en mi pecho se abrió trayendo consigo todos mis recuerdos de ella y yo, dios por que en el amor se tiene que sufrir, arrastrándome como pude, llegue hasta el sillón y me puse a llorar, no se como ni cuando, me quede dormido, me desperté, me fui a bañar, y me vi al espejo, Dios me veo horrible, mis ojos estaban hinchados, y sin ese color verde brilloso si no uno mas bien opaco, mi pelo cobrizo estaba horrible, estaba mas falco, demacrado y pálido, como creen que se sentiría un hombre en mi estado, me puse ropa limpia, me tome un café y me fui al hospital, revisando, viendo unos papeles, chequeando paciente, me fue la mañana, estaba en mi oficina viendo unos papeles, cuando suena mi celular, vi quien era, y me salio numero desconocido, lo atendí igual.

¿Hola?- al no recibir ni una palabra, me enfade

Mira escucha si es una broma ahórratelo no estoy de humor.- se sentían como tomaban aire y expulsaban.- mira si no me dices que quieres cortare esta llamada y no et contestare nunca mas.

- Le darías una segunda oportunidad a una Estupida que casi pierde al amor de su vida por un error.

Woli, chicas/os, como están yo pues bien, con tareas, espero que les guste la canción se llama ¿Y COMO ES EL? DE Marc Anthony, búsquenlo en Youtube, me apoyan en esta loca historia.

¿REWIES? :D


End file.
